Milk
Milk is the twenty-first episode of the first season of ''How I Met Your Mother''. The episode was written by Carter Bays and Craig Thomas and directed by Pamela Fryman. It first aired on May 8, 2006. Barney's Blog for the episode can be found here. Plot Summary It's Ted's 28th birthday and he still keeps looking for the perfect girl. Apparantly he is about to find her since the matchmaker he once hired to find him a partner has finally found the perfect match. When he is about to meet her, Lily calls him because she is in trouble. Marshall gets himself into an office war between Barney and some guy named "Clark Butterfield" in which the guys do all kinds of gross things to each other. Synopsis The episode opens with a celebration for Ted's 28th birthday in the bar. The waitress warns him that his plate is very hot but Lily has to touch it for herself to know for sure. Barney presents his gift to Ted, which is the "Greatest Pickup Line of All Time." The next morning, Ted gets a call from Love Solutions, the matchmaker service that Ted had signed up for in Matchmaker, saying that they have found him a match. He goes and asks what is happening, since he thought that Love Solutions no longer existed. Ted finds out the company has merely changed hands, and has found him a perfect girl who meets all of the standards on his checklist. He asks them to set it up. Meanwhile, Barney wants Marshall to help him wage a prank war against Clark Butterfield, a man who is Barney's target in such pranks. Marshall is appointed to help Barney with the mischief. Marshall realizes that even though he hates his job he would not be able to have fun like this with Barney anywhere else. Lily has found out about an art fellowship in San Francisco, and decides to apply, even though it could ruin the wedding plans. She is forced to reveal her plans and call Ted when a tire on Marshall's car goes flat. She tells Ted that she is still having doubts about marrying Marshall and wants to see if she can get into this art fellowship and see what happens. Ted tries to convince her not to go to the required interview in New Haven. Lily knows it is a mistake but she has to know for sure if she can do it, and leaves Ted on the side of the road quite far from town. Ted sends her an angry message but reminds her to pick up milk on the way home. He calls Barney, but Barney puts Marshall on the phone and Ted claims it was a prank because he does not want Marshall to know why he was all the way out in Dutchess County. Robin (who has gotten ill-advised highlights in her hair) eventually comes to get Ted, and takes him back to the bar so that he can be there for his date with the perfect woman. Ted daydreams about his wedding day and sees Robin trying to restrain her sadness at not being his bride, and he realizes he doesn't want a perfect woman anymore - he wants Robin. Back in the apartment Ted asks Lily if she got the "Milk" - not wanting to give away to Marshall about the interview - and Lily confirms she got it but claims she doesn't want it. Continuity Gallery Ted turns 28.png|Ted turns 28 years old. Love Solutions finds Ted a match.png|Love Solutions finnaly finds Ted a match. Robin's haircut.png|Robin's new haircut. Ted changes a tire on Marshall's Fiero.png|Ted changes a tire on Marshall's Fiero. Barney and Marshall plan a prank.png|Marshall and Barney prepare a prank for the guy in the office on the other side of the street. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music Other Notes Reception References See also External links Category: Episodes Category:Season 1